fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 26/12/16
(A video recaps last week’s Chaos - Tommy End and Chris Jericho in the opening segment, the Royal Rumble announcement, and Shinsuke Nakamura defeating Kazuchika Okada for the Chaos World Championship. Following that, Jimmy Havoc’s debut is highlighted.) SEGMENT 1: Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to a standing ovation from the crowd. Nakamura has a newly constructed world title over his shoulder as he walks down to the ring. Nakamura stands in the center of the ring and drinks it in before beginning to speak. Nakamura: … YEAH OH!!! I did last week what I should have done from the very start - win the world championship. I had opportunity after opportunity, coming in second place in the Royal Rumble, competing in the main event of Dominion of Wrestling against Kevin Owens, and then I took a step back. I beat The Rock at Summer Showdown and led Team Chaos to victory against HYDRA in WarGames. Now, my destiny has been fulfilled and the King of Strong Style is now the Chaos World Heavyweight Champion. Last week, I hurt Okada. I made him suffer like I promised I would, and knowing the kind of pussy he is, he’s probably at home, crying and bitching to Dario Cueto while watching this. Dario Cueto can’t do anything for you now Okada. This is a new Chaos, and as the champion, I run this show. In three weeks, we have the Royal Rumble. I have this championship here and I’m laying out the challenge NOW! If anyone wants this title… Come and get it. Jimmy Havoc’s theme plays and he steps out to the ramp, getting nuclear heat. Havoc walks up the steps and removes the mask from his face before coming face to face with Nakamura. Nakamura stares a hole into Havoc, who takes a step back. Havoc: Yes, congratulations you’re the World Champion now. Huzzah. But that isn’t the most important thing that happened last week now is it? It damn sure isn’t, because the NEW face of Chaos has arrived and his name is Jimmy… FUCKING… Havoc. You understand me mate? I run this show now. I don’t give a flying fuck who the champion is or who anybody fucking else is - One man. One top guy. That’s me. I watched from a distance as Dario Cueto tried to burn this place to the ground, and I laughed each and every second of it. No one quite knows anarchy like Jimmy Havoc I’ll tell you, and you can go on and ask Jim Smallman about it. Now I’m not here to lead another pathetic stable, I’m not here to “destroy Chaos”, or any of your stereotypical soap opera bullshit. I am here to HURT people. It’s what I was born to do. I hurt my father. I hurt my mother. My siblings. Anybody who got in my fucking way, and looking down this ring I don’t see the World Champion of this show. I see a motherfucker who’s in my way, and you’re about to get hurt. Havoc removes his coat and steps up to Nakamura who drops the title and picks up his hands, but Kazuchika Okada’s music plays, getting nuclear heat and interrupting both men. Okada storms down into the ring and gets right in between Havoc and Nakamura. Okada: Both of you SHUT THE FUCK UP. Before any of this little bitch fight takes place, I have some concerns to address myself. To you, Havoc, who the hell do you think you are attacking me? Havoc: What, does it hurt getting a taste of your own medicine? Okada: Fuck you. You’re irrelevant, so why don’t you shut up, get out of this ring and stop trying to play with the big boys. Go to the Pure division where you belong. Shinsuke, last week you did beat me, fair and square. You were the better man and as much as it pains me to accept it, I have to. But as the champion, I do deserve a rematch, and I want it TONIGHT. Nakamura: You didn’t even win this championship. You beat down Baron Corbin and stole it. As far as I see, neither of your title reigns should even be recognized. So the answer is no, I’m not going to give you a rematch. I’d rather face Jimmy “fucking” Havoc over there than you again. Okada, your daddy Cueto is gone, and no one’s going to treat you like the princess you are anymore. You’re not getting this title match, and if you don’t get out of this ring in five seconds, I’m going to hurt you even worse than I did last week. Nakamura drops the mic and gets in Okada’s face. Nakamura starts counting but Okada stands his ground. Havoc steps back into the corner and watches… AS NAKAMURA KNEES OKADA IN THE STOMACH!!! NAKAMURA NAILS A ROUNDHOUSE AND OKADA FALLS INTO THE ROPES BUT COMES BACK WITH A DROPKICK!!! NAKAMURA AND OKADA BEGIN TO TRADE BLOWS AND BRAWL TO DEATH!!! Nakamura gains the upper hand but Okada pushes him off. Nakamura goes for another kick but Okada ducks it AND WHIPS NAKAMURA INTO THE ROPES BEFORE CLOTHESLINING HIM OUT OF THE RING!!! Nakamura tries to get back in but Okada kicks him away with a baseball slide. Okada walks over and picks up the World Championship while Nakamura gets back into the ring - ONLY FOR HAVOC TO COME OUT OF THE CORNER WITH A CLOTHESLINE TO NAKAMURA!!! HAVOC THEN JUMPS AT OKADA WITH A FOREARM SMASH TO THE FACE!!! HAVOC TURNS BACK WITH THE ROLLING ELBOW TO NAKAMURA THEN LAYS OKADA OUT WITH A SUPERKICK!!! Havoc picks up the world championship and looks down at both men… THEN WALKS TO THE BACK WITH THE TITLE!!! Havoc holds the title up on the stage before walking to the back. MATCH 1: TM-61 (Shane Thorne and Nick Miller) vs #DIY (Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano) Thorne catches Gargano at 8 minutes with the rolling elbow for the win. SEGMENT 2: Jimmy Havoc is backstage walking with the championship when he bumps into Shane McMahon. Havoc and McMahon stare down. Havoc: Get out of my way will you? McMahon: You have something that isn’t yours, and you better give it back. Havoc: If Nakamura wants this back, he’ll find me. Why don’t you stay out of things for once, or is it in your autistic McMahon blood to HAVE to become the center of attraction for everything? McMahon: Oh I’m staying out of this one. In fact, I’m proud of you for taking the spotlight and making a quick name for yourself. The whole world is talking about you right now, and punishing you would be a bad business decision for the show. So I’m going to give you a hell of an opportunity tonight, only because I’m still feeling really damn good about getting rid of HYDRA. You’ll be facing Kazuchika Okada in the main event tonight… IN A NUMBER ONE CONTENDER MATCH FOR THE CHAOS WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!!! Havoc looks stunned at McMahon’s announcement. Havoc nods and walks off with the title while McMahon goes back to his office. SEGMENT 3: A video package airs for Roderick Strong. Strong will be making his debut in the 2017 Royal Rumble match as an official participant from Chaos. Jack Gallagher is backstage tying up his boots when Cien Almas walks up to him. Almas: Hello Mr. Gallagher. Gallagher: Very pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Cien. Almas: Same to you. In just a few minutes we have to head on out there and compete for that spot in the Pure Championship match at the Royal Rumble. I just wanted to tell you good luck and also to welcome you to Chaos. Gallagher: Thank you for that very kind welcome. As the most extraordinary gentleman of Chaos, I do admire your politeness. However, do expect all pleasantries to be abandoned once we enter that ring. I have a big chance to make a name for myself here tonight and I won’t let you get in the way. Almas: A ti tambien. I’ve been on Chaos for far too long without having done anything substantial. Tonight is when I ascend and have my first championship opportunity here on this show. I know you want to make a name for yourself, but it won’t be at my expense. Good luck out there. Gallagher: And you as well. (Gallagher finishes tying up his boots and walks out, while Almas looks on.) MATCH 2: Cien Almas vs Jack Gallagher - Pure Championship Tournament Semi-Finals Almas gets the win at 12 minutes after accidentally pushing Gallagher into the referee, knocking the referee over, and hitting Gallagher with the Shadow Driver as another referee runs down to make the count. SEGMENT 4: Finn Balor and Hideo Itami are backstage talking when Shane McMahon comes up to them. McMahon: Hey guys, I know you’ve kind of gone on the backburner due to all the new things happening on this show, but next week I have something that’ll make you both very happy. Hideo, I know how much you love challenge and making things happen, so here’s what I’ll do. You have to defend your title at some point between now and the Royal Rumble, so next week in our main event, you’ll be facing… FINN BALOR FOR THE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP! McMahon walks away while Balor and Itami stare down. Itami: Good luck next week. I guess if I have to face anyone, I’m glad it’s you. Balor: Likewise. I’m coming for that title mate. (Balor and Itami shake hands and go separate ways.) MATCH 3: Mark Haskins vs Kalisto Haskins makes an impressive debut with a quick win over Kalisto in 2 minutes. SEGMENT 5: Chris Jericho comes out to nearly nuclear heat. Jericho does his gay wrist thing and has a clipboard in his hand. Jericho enters the ring and takes in the boos. Jericho: Quiet… Quiet, Quiet, QUIET, QUIEEETTTT!!!! YOU STUPID IDIOTS, WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT… THE HELL… UP!!! WHO DO YOU IMBECILES THINK YOU ARE BOOING ME HUH? I am the best in the world at what I do, and I DEMAND RESPECT!!! PUT SOME RESPEK ON MY NAME BAYBAY!!!! Last week I felt generous. I came out here and gave you all the gift of Jericho baybay, drink it in. BUT NOBODY DRANK IT IN!!! I HAD MY GIFT AND I OFFERED IT FOR FREE, AND YOU ALL JUST THREW IT ON THE GROUND. I SHOULD’VE STAYED IN UPRISING WITH MY BAYBAY ADAM COLE BAYBAY!!! Instead, I’m going to do this. Each and every Chaos fan, each and every person who has ever disrespected me, guess what? YOU’RE GOING ON THE --- Tommy End’s music plays and interrupts Chris Jericho. End walks down and enters the ring, getting in Jericho’s face. Jericho: What are YOU doing out here you stupid idiot? Huh? You’re on the LIST!!! End: I don’t care about your list. We have a match tonight. Stop running your mouth like the retard you are, and get ready to face me. You may think you’re funny or whatever, but you’re the most annoying cunt I’ve ever had to deal with. I thought slapping the taste out of your mouth last week would have shut you up but you’re out here louder and more annoying than even last week. What the hell is your problem? Jericho: You wanna know my problem? Do you? Do you? Well here’s the problem - I’m the damn best in the world and no one wants to acknowledge that. I should be opening shows, I should be main eventing, and damn sure I should be the World Champion. Right now I’m officially announcing my entry into the Royal Rumble match. So you want your match Tommy? Take it and shove it up your ass. Ya dig? End: Take what? Jericho: Take… -- (End kicks Jericho in the midsection and whips him into the opposite corner. The referee enters the ring and calls for the bell as End/Jericho goes underway.) MATCH 4: Tommy End vs Chris Jericho End wins clean at 15 minutes with the double diving footstomp. MATCH 5: Enzo Amore w/ Big Cass vs Crazzy Steve w/ Abyss Abyss takes down Cass on the outside then distracts Amore on the apron, allowing Steve to roll Enzo up at 7 minutes for the win. SEGMENT 6: Big Damo is lifting weights backstage when Tama Tonga comes up to him. Tonga: Our match is up next, and I had a couple of things to say. I’m tired of living in AJ’s and Finn’s shadows. I gave many years to the Bullet Club but now it’s time to be the single star I have the capacity to be. I’m a damn good competitor and I know you’re expecting an easy match but it’s going to be a hell of a fight for you out there. Damo: I don’t care. Big fookin Damo is winning this tournament and everyone knows it. People think the Pure Division is all flippy shit and vanilla midgets but once they see the monster Damo enter the ring and show unbridled strength and agility, the division will be redefined. I don’t care how many years you’ve waited for this opportunity. Big Damo is next in line, and you’ll have many more years to wait. Damo drops his weights and walks away while Tonga looks on angry. MATCH 6: Big Damo vs Tama Tonga - Pure Championship Tournament Semifinals Tonga puts up a fight but Damo wins with a big splash at 9 minutes. SEGMENT 7: The Motor City Machine Guns come out with their titles to a huge pop. Sabin and Shelley hold up the titles on the turnbuckles before stepping down. Sabin: By the time the Royal Rumble comes around we will have been champions for 178 days. My question is, will this title reign ever come to an end? Shelley: I see six other teams on the Chaos roster, and with the exception of Enzo and Cass, we’ve beaten them ALL. Who’s going to stop us? Seriously? There is nobody left. And that makes me sad, that not a single other team Chaos has can step up to us. Why are we even here then? Once you reach the top there’s nowhere else to go. You know why we’ll stay at the top forever? Sabin: Because we’re legends. At this point, there’s no need for humility. We’re the best damn team EVER, and nobody is going to stop us. Shelley: We’re laying this challenge out now. I don’t care who it is, but at the Royal Rumble, someone better come out and face us. Kevin Owens’ theme hits and the crowd goes absolutely insane. Owens steps out on the ramp and begins to speak - BUT IS INTERRUPTED BY SAMI ZAYN’S THEME!!! Zayn comes out and joins Owens while the crowd loses their mind. Owens and Zayn walk down to the ring and come face to face with the Motor City Machine Guns. Owens: You know, last week, as a reward for doing what we did for this show, Shane McMahon offered us Royal Rumble spots. Zayn: We looked to each other, talked about it, then went in and told him “we’ll do ya one better.” And here you go. We may not have teamed up in quite a few years - Owens: Over six years to be exact. Zayn: Right, and we spent those six years brutally trying to kill each other, but this year I saw something. A change in Kevin. I saw the man who was my best friend, and not the monster he had become. People call us the saviors of Chaos. I look over to Kevin and I see something else - El Steenerico, the new number one contenders for the Chaos World Tag Team Champions. Owens and Zayn drop their mics and walk to the back while The Motor City Machine Guns stare on. MAIN EVENT: Jimmy Havoc vs Kazuchika Okada - #1 Contendership for the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship Havoc has Okada down and ready for the Acid-Rainmaker but Nakamura comes running down. Nakamura gets up on the apron and picks up his World Championship, while Havoc breaks focus and runs at Nakamura. Nakamura drops down and Havoc turns into the Rainmaker from Okada. Okada pins Havoc at 14 minutes to win. After the match, Nakamura holds the title up at ringside while Okada stares him down but HAVOC ATTACKS OKADA FROM BEHIND!!! HAVOC HITS THE ACID-RAINMAKER THEN STOMPS ON OKADA’S HEAD!!! Havoc stands over Okada and stares down Nakamura as the show comes to an end.